hot_shots_golffandomcom-20200215-history
World Invitational (6)
Known in Europe and Asia as Everybody's Golf 6, Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational is the latest released game in the Hot Shots franchise Overview Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational is the first Hot Shots Golf game avaible for purchase on the Playstaion Vita. This game was made by Clap Hanz and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. The popular franchise has now 6 different games across the Playstation platforms. Gameplay There are many controls and factors that effect gameplay. *There are 5 shot types in the game that all have different styles to fit your likings. *An obvious factor is club types. Certain clubs adjust character attributes. All characters have different strengths and weaknesses that can be improved by clubs and balls. *Wind - a crucial factor that sweeps the ball off course, pushes the ball forward, or pushes the ball back. *The lie gives a range of possible percentages at the power given. For example, if you have a club that hits 100 yds and the lie is 95%-100%, the ball is going to go somewhere between 95 and 100 yds, hence the % signs. *The lie also includes the position. Depending on how sloped the ground is, the more a certain way a ball will sweep *Spin also gives a major factor in Hot Shots Golf. See the link. *A tool, that is very helpful, is the power markers. These are little flags that pinpoint the exact distance from your ball to the pin.'' Note that this does not include other factors.'' Courses This game has 6 courses... *Maple Leaf Country Club *Kagurayama Country Club *Harvest Hills Golf Course *La Provence Resort *Al Arabian Golf Club *Legacy of Golf Links ...along with 3 DLC courses *Mt. Sakura Country Club *Mar Cielo Golf Course *Northern Fox Country Club Each course consists of 18 holes, a regular and long tee (mirror,) and an unlockable caddy (original courses) Characters There are 13 original chracters... 4 Novice *Yuna *Yamato *Isabelle * *Chang 5 Intermediate *Lani *Pancho * *Grace * *Stuart * *Amy 4 Expert *Xiao Ling *Max * *Pandora * *Izzak * ...and 3 DLC characters. *Erika (intermediate) *Gloria (expert) *Kat (expert) *Note: the characters with a (*) require you to beat them in challenge mode.* Each character (excluding Kat) has a regular outfit and aditional outfit with 8 different colors for each outfit. Customization varies by character. You can check out more about them in profile mode. Trivia *Kat, Pandora, and Izzak's nationality are all unknown. *The caddies in this game all appear as small circles on the top left hand side, and never are actually seen on the course. *Hot Shot's Golf: World Invitational is the first game to include touch screen features and rear touch pad features as well. *If you touch the rear touch pad and the character at tee off, you can pick up your character and move them to the desired tee position. Make the action like you are litterally picking them up and moving them. Gallery imgres-1.jpg|Everybody's Golf cover art images-2.jpg|Concept art of all the playable original golfers